Moriarty's Pawn
by JohnlockMacarena
Summary: Sherlock AU. John works for Moriarty and his next target? Sherlock! Johnlock in later chapters if you're lucky ;). Rated K but might be changed later. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

A Study In Pink

"Your next target is Mr Sherlock Holmes." Said the voice over the phone. _God this reception is awful _John Watson thought to himself as he listened intently for instructions from his boss. "Get him to trust you. It won't be easy but I have faith. Lead him on and bring him to me. I have something special in store for him." The phone clicked dead and John hung up. He immediately started to gather his things together. He'd heard of Sherlock Holmes before. His boss was a fan. He was pretty sure he was some kind of detective but he wasn't sure of the details. Now, what alias should he choose this time? _Doctor. _He thought to himself. If This Sherlock Holmes was a detective then a doctor could give his 'medical opinion' on situations. Now all he needed to do was get in touch with his partner Mike to set up a meeting. John smiled to himself. Oh how he loved this job.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes pressed his eyes into the microscope and looked at the bacteria he had gathered from under the victim's fingernails. _Interesting. _He thought to himself. _Now why would cyanide be under the environment minister's fingers? _He chuckled, this was too easy! He looked up from the microscope and moved over to a chemical he was trying to decipher. As he was about to drop in some Saline, Mike Stamford and another man walked in.

"Bit different from my day." The other man said, looking around. In the time it had taken the man to say those few words Sherlock had already seen that he was a military doctor. But from Afghanistan or Iraq? What else could he find out about this new man?

"Mike can I use your phone? There's no reception on mine." He heard Mike respond but he wasn't listening he was pretending to be looking at the cyanide on the microscope whilst really observing the new man's every move in his peripheral vision.

"Here." Said the new man, holding out his phone for Sherlock. "Use mine." Sherlock walked over and took the phone from the man's hand.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock said. A shadow of a smile crossed his lips when the doctor looked dumbfounded.

"How did you-" He was interrupted by Molly walking in with Sherlock's coffee.

"Ah! Thank you Molly." Sherlock handed back John's phone and returned to his work bench muttering about Molly's lack of lipstick. He liked this Doctor he thought. He smirked as John stared curiously at him as he put his coat on. He thought he'd show off a bit for the new guy. As he made his deductions about his alcoholic brother, he noticed the way John held himself. Like he'd been in the military, but, there was something different, something wrong. _Oh well _Sherlock thought as he closed the door to the lab behind him. _He probably just had the wrong coffee with Mike or something. _


	3. Chapter 3

John adjusted the hearing piece in his ear and the gun in his pocket. Trying to make them as camouflaged as possible so Sherlock couldn't see them. He knew by now that he could see quite a lot, though not enough to see past his disguise. John smirked smugly. He _was _rather good at disguises. The trick was to use elements of the truth to trick the opposing party into thinking they are seeing the whole truth. He _had_ been in Afghanistan. Though, not for the exact reason Sherlock believed. But how could Sherlock possibly have known about Harry? That wasn't part of disguise, Harry was actually a drinker and recently left her wife. His grin got larger. _'that he didn't get. Harry's my sister._'

The smirk dropped off his face as soon as the cab pulled up outside 221B, immediately getting himself into character. John straightened his jumper, hopped out and walked toward the door. As he walked he noticed Sherlock in the corner of his eye, observing him. He acted as if he hadn't noticed a thing and banged the brass knocker on the door.

"Hello." Sherlock walked up behind him and John turned around and held out his hand. Sherlock shook it and started talking about the flat. John observed that he seemed a bit breathless. He wondered why. He was about to ask when the door opened and a kindly looking lady came out, hugged Sherlock and ushered them inside. John hobbled up the stairs, or pretended to, and walked inside the flat. It was large with black and white patterned wallpaper and mess everywhere.

"This could be very nice." John said. "Very nice indeed. As soon as we've cleaned some of this rubbish out." He said that as soon as Sherlock explained that the boxes and things were his. He apologised and rushed to clean up a bit but John wasn't listening. He was pretending to look in the kitchen but was really looking for hidden security cameras. He knew that Sherlock's brother worked for the government and liked to, keep an eye on his brother from time to time so he had to be careful. He spotted one inside the cupboard and made a mental note to disable it later. He turned back around and sat on one of the sofas in the main room.

"I looked you up on the internet last night." John said to him.

"Really. Find anything interesting?" '_very' _John thought to himself. He had found the younger man's website and discovered that, much like his boss, Sherlock Holmes was, gifted. He could see more with the naked eye than others could see with the best microscopes. John sighed inwardly. This was going to be harder than he'd imagined.


End file.
